Dare I hope?
by Khaira.D
Summary: After the events of Cotillon, Uma realizes she can never be the same anymore. However, the girl did make a promise that she intends to keep. At all cost.
1. Back to the Isle of the Lost

The wind rushes in her locks, and with a flick of her tongue, she tastes salt on her lips. In the distance, a patch of land meets the line of the sea. The land she failed to conquer several months ago.

A tug on one of her braids brings her back on the Isle of The Lost.

"What ye daydreaming about, Uma?"

The suave tone of his Scottish accent makes her turn to face him. Leaning against the ship's railings, her golden bead between his fingers, a grin curled the lips of Harry Hook.

The sea which shakes away the feeling of defeat that already plagued her enough these months.

"Nothing important", she mumbles between tight teeth.

 _It really wasn't._

"What were we talking about?"

She solely recalls the subject of the orphans they took in earlier that day. They were supposed to find a safe place for them to settle in. But she can't remember where they left off.

Her first mate looks straight at her, waves rolling behind his eyes, before lowering his lips on her braid.

"About the last two wee lads. We have yet to find 'em a place", he whispered to the bead.

Ursula's daughter recollects chubby cheeks, timid smiles and blond heads.

"Right. So, I think I can sneak one of them in my mother's shop." Harry dropped her bead, letting her braid slip between the leather of his hand."

"Ye don't have much space in yer room."

"Enough for one more person, at least", the girl assured, turning back to the sea, the wind chanting in her ears.

James Hook's son chew his lips in thought, while straitening his hair on his scalp.

"What about the last one?"

"All the quarters are already packed..."

"What about me home?" She quirks an eyebrow at him. He returns her gaze with a slight widening of his eyes.

"My Da is most certainly drunk at this hour (he fiddles his pocket watch). I'll just have to sneak out the lad early in the morning." Uma eyes his far-off look on the sea. He didn't lost his hold on the watch of his father.

She slips a hand on the railings, close to his own. "We don't want the kid hurt."

 _I don't want you hurt,_ the thought lingers in her mind. Harry didn't return to his father for over a week now.

The sound of her voice brings him back from his thoughts. His eyes fall on her hand. Harry focused on her knuckles, which he brushes with his fingertips. Before caring them to his lips.

"Of course, cap'tain", he said, a lopsided grin growing across his face. She returns a smirk of her own.

Uma then turns to the main deck, where their newcomers were listening to shreds of pirate's tails. She leaves her musings with the sea and its roar. Her first mate wasn't far to follow.

Confidence in her feet, power in her smile, the Captain promptly approaches her crew. She drops a hip and leans on the knob of her sword.

"Alright, listen up people!" All eyes are on her in a matter of seconds. The rest of the crew who were off the main deck hastily made their way to her.

"Harry and I managed to find a way to accommodate everyone", Ursula's daughter affirmed, while folding her arms on her chest. At the sound of his name, the pirate confirms his presence by the warmth of a shoulder. "We divided

you in two main groups."

She designed by a movement of her head a group of two boys and a girl. "You three will stay on the ship. You'll sleep in the quarters below deck – Jonas, you'll show them the way."

Uma directed her stare on the two kids remaining. Brother and sister, if she remembers correctly.

"The two of you will come with either me or Harry. Your choice, but make it quick kids", the sea witch advises with furrowed brows.The captain inspects the hesitant step the girl takes – her brows low on her forehead. Features too tight for her young age.

"I can't stay away from my brother", she asserts, taking a hold of the boy's wrist. The blond boy slightly leans on his sister as a response.

Uma's partially opened lips let out a sigh. She drops a knee on the ground. "Listen, it's only for this night. I need time to find a permanent solution. Got it?"

While her words might seem sharp, her tone couldn't be more tender. At least that's what her soft breath on Mandy's full cheeks communicate. She raised uncertain hazel orbs on the Captain's features. She finds abysmal brown

eyes, that shined with a glint of understanding.

With a thoughtful expression, she attempts a glance at her twin. Ron breaks free from her hold and trails his fingers to her hand. He gave it a light squeeze, his unfazed gaze holding her own. Reassured, the girl slowly nods her head to the sea witch.

Along with the gentle curl of her lips, Uma wordlessly promised security through a ruffle of blond hair.

She promptly got up on her feet and addressed her second mate – who she spotted in the crowd sitting on a barrel by the railings: "Gil, don't forget to stop by my mother's shop to bring back food to our new members. Just ask the chief for the food."

He leaves his barrel, getting ready to depart, before she stops him with a pointed finger and a stern expression. "Don't you dare take a bite of that food on your way back", Uma warns him between tight teeth. With a gulp, he swiftly shakes his head yes and darted towards Ursula's fish and chips. Satisfied, she called for her crew to return to their occupations with a flip of her braids.

The sea witch nods her head to the girl who will share her bed tonight to follow her. The little blonde follows her steps.

The two girls leave the main deck and were just about to return to land, when a hand seize Uma's. A downpour of silver and teal blew on Harry's face. Her expression fixed in irritation melt away when her eyes catches his. She crooks a brow, and cracks a smirk, before responding to his demand of attention:

"What is it Harry?"

"I was wondering if I could come with ye to yer ma's Shoppe."

"For what?" Uma asked, facing him fully. "Don't ye have any preparations for tomorrow's opening?" The pirate inquires, playing with the handle of his hook. "Already done it this mornin'."

Even on her day off, she rises with the sun, he thought as her gaze lost itself among the crew's activities. He takes a step forward in her personal space, towering her frame. The young Hook tickles the skin of her knuckles with his free hand.

Her attention falls back on him, and the grin etched in his features.

"What about some company then?"

"You gotta take care of the boy. And I have the girl with me."

"Ye know I will. And what's _one_ more person?"

He takes a glance at the kid, who was waiting silently, scrutinizing the point of her holed boots. A giggle bubbles from deep inside Uma's throat, which steals his attention right back. He swears he felt the warmth of her laugh high on his cheeks. The boy can't help but letting escape an infatuated gaze on his sea empress.

"Fine, she concedes. "But as soon as you finish eating, I kick your ass out, am I clear?"

"As clear as water, darlin'."

With a last smirk gracing her delicate features, she turns on her heels. He follows with delight in his steps. The wee lass close to his Captain's left side.


	2. Heavy thoughts

The trio made their way to Ursula's fish and ships in pleasant silence. They reach the dinner and Uma pushed open the ranch styled doors. Harry

left his sword in the barrel at the check-up point, at the entrance. As for the kid, she seems to contemplate cautiously her new surroundings.

They meet Gill on his way out – two seemingly heavy plastic bags in his hands. The sea witch appreciated his work with a sharp nob. Harry gives

him a loud pat on his shoulder and he's out of the establishment.

Ursula's daughter discarded her cumbersome jacket on the counter. She throws some stray braids over her shoulder and invites the blond to sit

with a shake of her arm.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring you somethin' to eat."

The captain heads towards the kitchen.

She does as she's instructed. Mandy walks to one of the high chair. But she struggles to keep her balance on the seat. The girl starts to slip out of

her chair, her fingers gripping the edges of the counter.

But a swiftly movement prevents her to hit the ground. She looks up to the hard features of the Captain's right hand.

"Careful there."

He's holding her still by the waist and redirects her to face the counter. He retrieves his hook from his pant's loops, before putting it on the table.

The boy takes a chair beside her.

Mandy gives him a sidelong glance. She notes his leather overcoat missing. Only a hooded tank top covers his body. Well, barely. Since its

essentially just shreds. _What's his name again?_ The twelve years old inquires inwardly.

He caught her staring and she averts her eyes hurriedly. So hurriedly in fact, her eyes almost roll right off her face. Her head spins and Mandy

almost missed the broad grin carved on his face. The pirate turns his body to face her, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"What's ye name again, lass? I didn't catch it."

"Mandy", she responds, scraping the shabby wood.

He acknowledges her name with a low hum. Mandy raises hazel orbs from the wood to give him an inquisitive glance.

"What about you?" She questioned, the high pitch of her voice wobbling.

"Harry. Uh, Hook. Harry Hook."

She was just about to inform him that "it's just Mandy" for her. But Uma – her crew chants her name all too often for her to forget it – comes

back to them. Two plates in hands.

She places one plate in front of her. Fried clams and French fries faces her. The rumble of her stomach causes her cheeks to burst in

embarrassment. Uma chuckles and with a ruffle of hair invites her to take a bite. Mandy doesn't need to be asked twice.

Uma passes his plate to Harry. He digs in his fries and she ops on a chair to cross the other side of the counter. She reached the button of the tv

to turn it on. The slight buzz on the screen fills the silence of the room.

The sea witch fills her hands with all that is out of place: mostly steins and bowls that fell out of their shelf. She grabs a rag to scrap at the

remains of food left on the screen.

Suddenly, periwinkle hair and emerald eyes form under her cloth. Uma let her hand fall to her side. She takes a step back to absorb all Mal's

Auradon's aura. Concentrated in the way she talked – _so courteous and smooth_. The way she stands – _shoulders not hunching_ , chin high, chest

forward. Pride in the Lady's court smile.

And usually resentment and rage would combust in her insides.

The events of cotillion had her thinking. She spent six months pinning their miserable states of life on Mal. And why is that? Because she

portrayed her as a traitor. In turning her back on evil, she'd forgotten all that were remaining on this godforsaken island.

However, was it really up to her? To alter whatever destiny that were chosen for them?

Maleficient's daughter wasn't even the Lady's court at the time. So, even if she – _hypothetically speaking_ – did want to act, the decision doesn't

fall on her. Even now, as she's the... What? Fiancé, Bride? Whatever. Uma knows that she does not have the power to make this decision – _the_

 _place, god damn it_. Only the influence to make it happen.

And frankly, Uma likes to think that the only influence she got to have is under the sheets.

The sea witch can't help but let escape a sneer from under her mask of concentration.

So yeah. What Uma did comprehend is that she's directing all her bitterness at the wrong person.

 _Rightfully so, ain't that right?_

Her eyebrows knitted in the center of her forehead. Misty browns look up from the rag she was holding to the smile of the Lady of the court,

addressed to the reporters. She heard a faint growl in the distance as she turns off the tv.

Uma tosses the cloth on the table, before she goes up on a chair. She rises on top of it and passes over the blank space between the counter and

the seat.

The wood cracks under her heels and Harry looks up from his food to give her a simper. His captain takes a place beside him on the counter. She

rests her boots on the chair and leans back, blowing some lost braid out of her face. Her lips part to let out a deep sigh and her shoulders slump.

"Ye not eating anithin'?"

"Already munched on some fish cake, I'm not that hungry", she finished, waving his worry off.

He pushes his tray in her direction. She gives him a glare.

"Ya know I hate French fries."

"What about clams, eh?" He responds, a sly grin stretching his lips.

He knows she _adores_ them, the bastard. She snarls at him, but still extends a hand towards his plate. She chews on the food and his lips curls on

some more fries.

Hook cleans off the oil on his lips with the back of his gloved hand. He turns his attention to the empress at his side.

"Did ye thought about a way to put a roof over our new comrades' head?"

"I did", she breathes, twisting a braid between her fingers. "I was thinking of abandoned premises. We could just reorganize 'em, what do you

think?"

"That could work."

Harry's seemed ready to articulate his next thoughts, when he steals a glance towards the kid. Who was hunching over her plate to hear

anything.

He leans closer to Uma and she responds by lowering her head. He proceeds to whisper:

"Just hoping we won't run into the owner, or worse, a new occupant. Ye know better than I do that these homes are abandoned because of what

happens to their owner."

"I know."

Her features steeled. She heard from her Ma – because she was a slut for drama – that the latest one was the Queen of Hearts. Her daughter ran

out of home. Leaving the queen all by herself – her husband long gone, weary of her narcissistic tendencies and her craving for control. It was

more that she could bare – _no one to give me attention? Put my head in a noose!_ pestered Ursula. Quite literally.

"We'll have to be cautious", Uma adds.

She catches the sharp nob Harry gives her, before the cook appeared out of the kitchen. The sea witch's daughter leaves her spot on the counter.

The woman greats her with a smile.

"I'm off", she affirms when Uma is close enough to hear her.

The teen acknowledged her with a nod of her head. There's a moment of silent, when the browns she'd seen less dull just stares off in the

distance. Her lips part to inquire about her well-being, but the words dies on her lips.

"There's an empty place in your building!" Uma exclaimed out of the blue.

"What? Well, there is but what for?"

A glint of pure hope breaks out from under the veil of dullness.

"Harry and I are trying to find a safe home for some orphans we took in earlier in the day."

The chef's lost look melts away to reveal a broad smile. She settles her hands upon Uma's shoulders, beaming at her. And Uma feels the warmth

of her palms pooling in her insides. She'd always stiffened when feeling that way. Sure, she's used to her first mate's proximity. However, Lottie's

warmth was different. It lodges in her abdomen, loosen up the tension in her shoulders and breaks apart all her hard countenance. She can't

decide between hating it – because Uma just feels _so_ open – or cherishing the state of tranquility it brought her.

"I would love to help you find them a place to stay. I think the apartment was deserted. It's in a descent state, so there wouldn't be much to do.

Apart from bringing over all that they'll need to feel comfortable."

Her exclamation brings back Uma from her reverie.

"Oh, uh, yeah, great. Then I'll just have to send my crew hunting for some necessities."

She thinks this could work. She'll have Jonas, Gonzo – not Desiree or Bonnie, she got other plans for them – pilfer the market for some blankets

and pillows. She wonders if they'll be able to sneak out of the bazar some mattresses. Uma will have to sort through all that tomorrow.

"That's a plan. I can also help reorganizing the apartment. It'll definitely need some sweeping."

"Right", Uma agrees.

The teen graces her with a gentle curve of her lips. She appeared so serene and levelheaded that Lottie doubted the girl's identity. Was it really

the same Uma who declared to eradicate her enemy through mollusks thrown on screen?

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll figure out the rest."

"That works for me."

Lottie passes through the doors and she follows her with her eyes, hands on hips. God, what was she even doing on this fucking dump? A sigh

passed through her lips and she went back to join her two guests.

Just as they pushed away their dinner plates, empty.


End file.
